


Bad Beta

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Sex in a Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds out that Liam misbehaves because he knows sex happens after, so he forms a plan to make Liam behave.<br/>It's just a pwp, thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Beta

Scott sucked his beta’s lower lip into his mouth, biting down on it and tugging softly. “You’re such a little brat.” He said, moving to his neck. “Acting so tough and mouthy.”

 

Liam groaned, leaning his head back. “Mhm.” He hummed.

 

“Yet you’re so hot for you alpha, who you love to disobey.” He said, biting the place his neck met his shoulder.

 

Liam whined, arching his back. He knew this would happen, thats why he always misbehaved. “Yes alpha.” He moaned. “I’m sorry alpha.”

 

Scott growled, pulling Liam closer. “You smell different this time.”

 

“Hm?” Liam asked, pulling at Scott’s clothes.

 

“You don’t smell Sorry.” Scott growled, grabbing Liam’s arms. “You nearly got Stiles killed and yet you feel proud.”

 

Liam bit his lip, looking away. “He twisted his ankle, Stiles is fine.”

 

“He’s hurt because you don’t want to learn to control your wolf.” Scott said.

 

“I do want to learn, I do… I just...It’s hard.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulder.

 

“It’s only hard because you make it hard.” The alpha growled.

 

“You chain me up!” Liam snarled, eyes flashing yellow.

 

“Because you need to be chained!” Scott screamed, his own eyes going alpha red.

 

“I’m fine without it.” Liam said.

 

Scott shook his head, huffing out a breath. “You know what, new training method.”

 

“And what is that?” Liam snorted.

 

“I’m not touching you unless you behave.”

 

Liam laughed. “What? How is that a training method. Thats stupid.”

 

Scott let go of his beta’s arms. “Not really.” He said. “You misbehave because you know I’ll fuck you.” Scott said.

 

Liam opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when Scott held up a hand.

 

“Don’t bother lying. We both know I’ll hear it and I can smell the desire on you every time you disobey or do something reckless. You do it on purpose.” He said, leaning in closely.

 

Liam swallowed, looking at his alpha.

 

“Thats why I’m not touching you until you learn to behave.” Scott said.

 

“How can you do that?” He asked.

 

“Easily.” He said, stepping away and going toward the door.

 

Liam blinked. “wait, Scott.” He said, stepping forward.

 

The alpha looked back at him. “Yeah?”

 

“I- I am sorry about Stiles.” He said. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

Scott smiled softly. “I know.” He said, leaving Liam’s room, saying goodbye to his parents on his way out.

  
  


Scott kept by his word, not touching Liam, not a hug a hand on his shoulder, a high five. Didn’t help him up during lacrosse practice and he didn’t help when he got his ass handed to him during sparring practice. Liam was getting tired of it. Sure, the alpha would talk to him and joke around, but he wouldn’t touch him.

 

This went on for two weeks before Liam couldn’t take it anymore. He’d followed every order and command. Went and talked to Bret of all people when Scott told him and Stiles’ ankle was healed. Yet, scott still wouldn’t touch him.

 

“Okay, what gives?” Liam asked one day after practice. It was just them in the locker room. Perfect for a one on one conversation.

 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

 

“What do I mean?” Liam asked, throwing his stick down. “It’s been two weeks, Scott!”

 

Scott sighed, looking at him.

 

“I’ve followed every order. I did everything you said. I was good!” Liam yelled.

 

Scott sighed. “Liam…”

 

“No.” The beta said, coming over and climbing into his lap. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, yet you won’t touch me.” He said cupping his cheeks.

 

“You know why.” Scott said, putting his hands on Liam’s hips.

 

“But I’ve been good.” He said.

 

“I want to see how long I could get you to be good.” Scott teased, nuzzling him.

 

Liam frowned. “That was mean.” He growled.

 

Scott smiled, bringing his face closer. “I was teaching you a lesson.” He said kissing him.

 

“I can’t believed you did that.” Liam huffed, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck.

 

“I’m sure I can find a way to make up for it.” He said, running a hand under Liam’s practice jersey, undoing one latch on the younger boys shoulder pads then the other.

 

Liam hummed, tugging his jersey and pads off once Scott had them loose. “God I’ve missed this.” He said, rolling his hips and kissing Scott again.

 

Scott hummed, yanking off Liam’s undershirt. “It hasn’t been easy for me either.” He said, grabbing Liam’s ass through his shorts.

 

Liam groaned, pulling at Scott’s shirts. “Damnit why do we have so many layers.”

 

Scott laughed, kissing him again and helping the beta get him undressed.

 

“Hey Scott are you still-” Stiles came in and froze. “Oh, oh god!” He said staring at them. “In the locker room!? Seriously guys. You- you couldn’t have warned me. I’m scared for life now.”

 

Liam groaned, hiding his face in Scott’s chest. “Stiles!”

 

Scott frowned at his friend.

 

“What, there should be some wolfy sign or something.” Stiles said, still there.

 

“Stiles, leave.” Scott growled.

 

The other boy sighed, throwing his hands up and leaving.

 

“We should go to my place.” Scott said.

 

Liam nodded, kissing his alpha before getting up and changing.

 

Scott did the same, mentally curing stiles for interrupting.

 

As they were walking out Liam growled softly and grabbed Scott’s hand, tugging him into an empty classroom and locking the door. “I can’t wait till we get to your place.” He said before grabbing onto the alpha and kissing him hard.

 

Scott groaned, wrapping his arms around him. “I can’t either.” He said, picking him up and putting him on a table, kissing his neck. “I’ve waited too long to stop now.”

 

Liam hummed, arching his back. “Scott.”

 

Scott hummed, pulling Liam’s shirt off and kissing over his chest, groaning. He loved the beta’s scent and natural taste.

 

Liam grabbed Scott’s shirt, pulling it off. “Enough foreplay.”

 

Scott laughed and kissed him, taking both their pants off. “Fine, fine.” He said.

 

Liam hummed spreading his legs.

 

“I’m not going in dry.” Scott said, sucking his finger and getting them wet.

 

Liam sighed, stroking himself, whining softly. “Scott.”

 

The alpha laughed softly, loving how eager the beta was. When his fingers where wet enough he pulled them out and rubbed them against Liam’s hole before pressing a finger in.  

  
  


Liam groaned, clenching around the finger. “Fuck…”

 

Scott grinned, kissing him. “Such a good boy.”

 

Liam moaned, arching his back when Scott started thrusting his finger in and out.

 

Soon the alpha added a second finger, scissoring them.

 

“Ah!” The beta gasped, spreading his legs wider. “Scott.” He whined, “Please, please.”

 

Scott pulled his fingers out grinning at Liam. He spit into his hand and stroked his cock quickly before getting on the table and pushed inside of him, moaning. “So tight Liam.” He said

 

Liam groaned, wrapping his legs around Scott. “Fuck me, Scott. Don’t make me wait.”  
  
Scott growled softly, gripping his boyfriend's hips and thrusting into him at a pace that would hurt a normal person.

 

The beta whimpered, still stroking himself. “Fuck.” He whined. He wasn’t going to last and he was sure they both knew it.

 

“Gonna cum for me?” Scott asked, continuing to thrust hard and fast.

 

Liam grunted, tossing his head back. “Scott!”

 

Scott growled, sucking his neck and nipping slightly.

 

The beta’s orgasm rocked over him, causing him to gasp and squeeze around Scott’s cock.

 

“Fuck.” Scott gasped, continuing to thrust.

 

Liam groaned, rocking his hips. “Cum for me alpha.” He panted. “Fill me up with your cum. Come on.”

 

Scott growled kissing his beta hard, hips shuddering. He could feel his balls tighten, Liam always knew what to say to get him going. “Little minx.” He grunted.

 

Liam grinned, mouthing at Scott’s neck and biting his ear. “Fuck me.” He whispered.

 

Scott growled, emptying into Liam, panting hard.

 

“Missed you.” Liam said, nuzzling him.

 

“I missed you too.” Scott smiled, kissing his head.

 

Liam hummed, running his hands over Scotts back. “I was really good.” He said. “I think I deserve a second round.”

 

“Yeah?” Scott grinned.

 

“Mhm.” He smirked. “We have to make up for lost time.”

  
The alpha chuckled, nodding. “You’re right.”


End file.
